


[podfic] It Always Ends in Blood

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Canon Compliant, Dark, Gen, Mental Instability, POV Ginny Weasley, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tom Riddle's Diary, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: She feels damp, probably with dew, but when she looks down, she sees she's covered in blood instead.





	[podfic] It Always Ends in Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Always Ends in Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566001) by [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10). 

> For the pod-o-ween prompt 04. blood & prompt 08. possess

  
  
  
**Download**: [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/q1zsyffmx70y2bk/HP%20it%20always%20ends%20in%20blood.mp3?dl=0) (3.03 MBs) Right click and "Save As" or stream from link. **Length**: 00:06:22


End file.
